


First Night in a Strange Bed

by citrinesunset



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie can't give Neal what he wants, but he can help Neal forget his troubles for a while. (Set immediately post-season 3.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night in a Strange Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheenianni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenianni/gifts).



Neal didn't want to give Mozzie the wrong impression. For all Mozzie decried love and romance, he could get very swept up in the moment.

And flying off to Cape Verde was quite the moment.

It wasn't that Neal didn't love Mozzie. He did. They just didn't want all the same things. They were mismatched, and while they complemented each other, they also needed space so that they didn't drive each other crazy.

There wasn't much space on Cape Verde, and Neal could already see how he might feel penned in very soon. 

But Mozzie had been dreaming about this for a long time, and while he'd consoled Neal on the plane, Neal could tell that the turn of events with Kramer was not entirely unwelcome to Mozzie's ears. If anything, Mozzie seemed vindicated ("I told you, you can't trust the suits. They'll always find a way to betray you").

Neal didn't know what the future held, but he had a hard time seeing himself living out the rest of his days on a quiet beach. He felt a little guilty for not making that clearer to Mozzie, because Moz seemed just fine with the thought of spending the rest of his life here.

Neal didn't want to spoil that for him. Not after everything Mozzie had done for him.

Their first night in the villa Mozzie had found for them, they ate dinner together and got drunk on moscato. Afterward, as they lay side-by-side on Neal's bed, Neal's eyes started to water.

"Neal?" Mozzie asked, raising his head. "What is it?"

Neal draped an arm across his eyes and sucked in his breath. "Nothing. Just the wine going to my head."

Mozzie was silent for a moment. "I know this isn't what you hoped for. And yeah, I wish your commutation went through. But you know you don't _need_ the commutation to be free, right?"

"I know," he said, even though he didn't really feel free. "It just...would have been nice."

Another moment of silence. Through the open window, Neal could hear waves.

"I ordered some paints and canvases for you," Mozzie said. "You'll be happier once you have something to do."

"You're right," Neal said, uncovering his eyes.

He didn't want to think anymore. He was tired of wondering what was happening back in New York. He rolled onto his side and lazily kissed Mozzie on the lips. Then, he sat up and took Mozzie's glasses off.

"Hey!" Mozzie said.

"Relax. I'm just setting them aside."

He set them on the nightstand, and then kissed Mozzie again. Mozzie closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Neal's.

"Listen," Mozzie said, "I'm sorry I put so much pressure on you. You know, the treasure, running. Everything."

"It's okay. I should have been more honest with you."

"It's just...I love you, okay? I know I can't make you happy, but I want to."

"It's not your fault I can't have what I want."

"If I could make it so you could go back to New York, I would."

"I know. I don't deserve everything you do for me. I don't want to think about it tonight, okay?"

"Okay."

He pressed his forehead against Mozzie's shoulder and exhaled as he felt Mozzie's arms close around him.

He liked this, what he had with Moz. They could hold each other, or kiss, or get each other off, and there was never any pressure. Never any regret in the morning. If there was one good thing about running to Cape Verde, it was that it gave Neal a chance to give Mozzie some attention. He'd been so focused on his own concerns. Now, he would focus on Mozzie for a while. And once he adjusted to his new surroundings, he would enjoy his time here. The beach was beautiful and untouched, and the villa had a wonderful swimming pool. If Mozzie had hoped to see lots of Neal in a swimsuit, he would get his wish.

But right now, Neal was sleepy from the wine and the events of the past few days. Closing his eyes, he dozed off in Mozzie's arms.


End file.
